PewDieCry: A Cold Winter's Day
by iZalmstra
Summary: It was a cold winter's day, so Pewds and I thought we should go snowballing today, to which we did, but something unexpected happened between us. Something that I had been waiting for quite a while… Involves fluff, but not much :)


Cry's P.O.V

"Hey!" I shouted. Pewds had just thrown a snowball at me. He wasn't going to get away so easily.

"Ohhh don't you start running, I'm gunna get ya!" I screamed, starting to chase Pewds with a snowball in my hand through the white snowy field. I eventually caught him, then he started throwing more at me. I was doing the same, to which we both started to make little ice forts and had a huge snowball war. This went on for hours, until nightfall approached us.

"Damn, I think we should start heading back inside Pewds, it's starting to get dark" Pewds was staying with me a few weeks, due to him having problems with Marzia.

"Yeah, I agree" He said, quickly looking at the moon that was slowly starting to appear. We started walking away from our snowy battlefield, and headed for my house.

"So, who do you think won?" Pewds asked.

"It was totally me by far"

"No way, you had no chance against me, I'm the snowballing master"

"Sure Pewds, whatever you say" I said sarcastically, ending the conversation. We walked in a comfortable silence after that, it wasn't that long, considering my house was at the maximum 5 minutes away.

We finally arrived at my house. I took the key from under place mat and unlocked the door to my house.

"You want me to fix us up some hot chocolate, man?" I asked Pewds, we were both drenched from the snowball fight, and were wetting the wooden floors and everything.

"Yeah, sure bro, can I take a shower while you're making it?"

"Yeah, man, remember, this is _our_ house now, you can do whatever you want in it"

"K man, thanks" Then Pewds walked away, obviously heading for the bathroom.

I have had a small crush on Pewds for ages. I don't know why, it's just ever since I started to talk to him, there was this spark between us two. I know it's bad to have these feelings, considering she has a girlfriend and all, but maybe it's time I start to make a move, since he and Marzia are having problems. No, I can't do that, he's probably stressed out enough. I head for the kitchen, and grab all the ingredients to make some delicious hot chocolates.

Pewdie's P.O.V

As I walked to the bathroom, I started to think about Cry. It was so nice of him to let me stay here until I fixed my problems with Marzia, but I don't think those problems were ever going to get solved. I hadn't told Cry why I'm having problems, and told him to not worry about it. But the reason why Marzia and I have been having such difficulties between each other was because she found out my secret. I had a crush on Cry. I don't know how she found out, but she did, and it did not end well.

~FLASHBACK~

"FELIX! JUST GET OUT OF THIS GODDAMN HOUSE AND GO TO YOUR STUPID AMERICAN FRIEND! YOU LOVE HIM WAY MORE THAN I DO! I CAN TELL!"

"Marzia, please don't kick me o-"

"NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH FELIX! IF I CAN'T BE YOUR NUMBER ONE BECAUSE YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE ELSE, THEN WE'RE DONE! GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!"

~FLASHBACK OVER~

Anyway, since I'm in his house now, maybe it's time I make a move...

Cry's P.O.V

"There, all done" I spoke out loudly and proudly, even though no-one was around me. I could heard the gas through the house stop, signalling that Pewds was finished.

"Hey, Pewds, where are you?!" I shouted, just to make sure he could hear me.

"I'm in the living room bro!" I walked into the living room, with our two cups of hot chocolate, completely content until...

"Pewds, why are you sitting on the floor with only a towel to cover you?"

"I wanted to dry from the fireplace, ya know. Why? Can't you handle my sexy abs?" Pewds said, flexing his muscles. I was blushing deeply, but he couldn't see, I was still wearing my wet mask. I walked over to Pewds and sat next to him, handing over his hot chocolate.

"Awwwwww, your mask is all wet"

"Eh, it'll dry"

"No, you'll get a cold with that on, take it off, I promise I won't look"

"Okay, fine" I slowly placed my hands on the knot to keep my mask on me, and untied it. I shook my brown scruffy hair like a dog, wetting all my surroundings.

"Hey, I'm trying to get dry here, not wet!"

"Sorry man, you asked for it" I looked at him, but he had his head turned the other way.

"Dude, turn your head around, it's rude to not look at someone while they're talking to you." Oh god, I was actually giving him permission to see my face.

Pewdie's P.O.V

Oh my god, is this a dream or something? I'm going to see Cry's face. CRY'S. FACE. Oh my god I feel like a fan girl. I slowly turn my head to see...

The most beautiful face I've ever laid eyes on. His messy brown hair, deep blue eyes, and round face, just able to see his cheekbones. His looks definitely shined brightly from the glow of the burning fire, which started to make me blush.

"Uh, Pewds, why are you staring at me like tha-" Oh my god, I didn't. Did I? I did. I pressed my lips on to his. Holy fuck, I was kissing him. And he was kissing back. Is this ACTUALLY HAPPENING!? We were both blushing like hell, but I don't think we cared. Eventually, the kiss ended.

"Um, what was that?"

"Cry, the reason why I've been having problems with Marzia is because she found out I had feelings for you. Yeah, we broke up. I'm sorry Cry, but I do, and I can't stop how I feel for you. You're just such an awesome person, and I feel like we have a special connection between each other. I love y-" Holy shit, this time Cry was kissing ME! This time though, he slipped his tongue into my mouth, and we were having a massive tongue war. This lasted for about five minutes, as we needed time to breathe.

"Pewds, I've loved you for a very long time, and want to share my life with you, will you move in with me?"

"I'd love to" Cry put his arms around me, and I put my arms around him. He was so cold, but I didn't care.

"Good. Now let's finish out hot chocolates before they turn into cold chocolates!"

"Ha Ha, good one Cry" I sarcastically say. He just waves his arm at me like he was saying "Pfft". We both grabbed our hot chocolates and started to gulp them down.

"Hey Cry?"

"Yeah, man?"

"I love you"

"I love you too". I rested my head on his shoulder, while he put his arm over me, and we just stared at the fireplace.

This moment was just too perfect to be true, but it was.


End file.
